After The War
by WhereAmIOnTheWeb
Summary: A new story with twist and turns.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is going to be like a book on a fanfiction site...idk why. So this starts off with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and pretty much everyone coming back to redo Year 7 because no one ever does final exams and they didn't finish the year...idk..**

 **The Hogwarts Express**

Harry had just gotten a ride with The Weasley's to the Hogwarts Express. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wouldn't take him and Dudley failed his driver's test again. "I am so happy to be going back to Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed. "I am just happy you are in the same year as me now!" Ginny said to Harry. Ron looked all over for Hermione, "Have any of you seen Hermione?" Harry and Ginny shook their heads. Ron started to sweat, _Is Hermione Missing or late? No Hermione is never late._ Then he saw Hermione talking to Neville. "Oh Hey Guys!" Ron said to Neville and Hermione. Hermione would kiss Ron on the cheek and say "Hey Ron!" Neville waved at them both and walked over to the rest of the Gryffindors. "The Hogwarts Express is here!" Dean Thomas shouted. The Hogwarts Express looked like it was in a Star Wars movie. All messy and destroyed. But no one had a problem except Ginny. "I cannot handle all this mess." Ginny said getting in a compartment with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. "Babe it is ok. The ride is only an hour." Harry replied. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked inside her bag "My galleons are gone! I bet Malfoy stole them." Ginny jumped out of the compartment and opening Draco's compartment door. "Why did you steal my galleons?!" Draco was tired of being accused of such "It is annoying how everyone blames everything on me." Draco said leaving the compartment to the restroom to (cry?) Ginny stood there frozen realizing what she had done and went back to her seat with the gang. "What was that all about?!" Ron questioned with his face stuffed with chocolate frogs. "Nothing." Ginny replied. Harry forgot to tell Ginny that him and Draco are over with the drama. "Don't assume." Hermione said out of the blue. **LIFE LESSON KIDS**

 **At Hogwarts**

They arrived at Hogwarts an hour later. They rode on their boats to the actual school. They all had to sit through the first years sorting. During the sorting, Harry could see Luna making a letter. He'd then see Cho Chang making out with Michael Corner..(Eww) After that Hermione who had just became a prefect had led everyone to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Hermione can I talk to you alone?" Harry asked Hermione. Hermione nodded. They went to the Prefect Bedroom. "Hermione..I think.. I love you." Harry told Hermione. Hermione was shocked and frozen. Harry grabbed Hermione and started to make out with her. She didn't pull away but she knew it wasn't right. Hermione pulled away a few seconds later, "Harry.. I love you too but what about Ron and Ginny?" Harry, who had just realized what he has done "I'm...sorry Hermione..I got carried away.." Harry would walk out of the Prefect Bathroom and into the boys dormitory. Hermione felt guilty about the kiss and knew she couldn't tell anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day**

The first class was Potions with the slytherins. "Ginny how did you like the bacon for breakfast?" Ron asked Ginny on the way to Potions. "Good. Have you seen Harry and Hermione?" Ginny asked Ron. "They are at Potions early Hermione told me," Ron replied. Ginny was worried _IS HARRY WITH HERMIONE?!_ "Who is the new Potions teacher?" Ron asked. "Lockhardt. He is back I guess," Ginny replied. Ginny wouldn't pay attention to where she is going and bumps into Draco. "What the hell Malfoy?!" Ginny would shout at Draco. "I'm sorry!" Draco would shout back. "Why are you acting like a little bitch Malfoy? I thought you were better than that," Ginny would ask and tell him. "JUST GO AWAY!" Draco shouted running off. Ginny did feel the tiniest bit of guilty but brushed it off. They have arrived at the classroom. "I will assign seats." Lockhardt had declared once everyone sat down. "Granger and Longbottom, Potter and Parkinson, Malfoy and Girl Weasley, Boy Weasley and Finnigan, (A bunch of other names you won't care about.) Everyone sat next to their assigned person. Draco was more than upset with his seating. "Potter what I going on with Draco? He is being silent," Pansy Parkinson asked Harry. Harry shrugged and kept listening to the teacher explain to make a love potion. Hermione kept staring at Harry the whole class. The bell rang and it was time to go. Pansy walked with Malfoy, "Why are you being not the Draco I know?" Draco didn't reply and went to the next class.

 **The Great Hall**

It was lunch time and me the narrator was hungry. The Gryffindors all sat at the same table as always. Well all houses sat at their tables. The food came and Ron stuffed his face in the turkey. "Ron you're going to choke." Hermione said giggling. "You better start eating Hermione. You have a full plate of food right in front of you." Ron told Hermione. Harry and Ginny both giggled. Hermione started eating her Potato Salad. Hermione started to cough a lot. "Are you alright Hermione?" Ron asked Hermione worried. Hermione was coughing too much she couldn't reply. Hermione then collapsed on the hard wood floor. "Hermione!" They shouted. "Move!" Mcgonnagal shouted coming to the rescue. "Bring her to the hospital wing!" She then shouted.

* * *

 **The Hospital Wing**

It was days later that anyone could see Hermione. She had been unable to wake. Then it was the day anyone could see Hermione. Ginny and the boys were going to the Hospital Wing. "Maybe you guys should go. I need to talk to Hermione alone." Ginny told Ron and Harry. "But she is my girlfriend!" Ron replied. "Let's just go Ron." Harry said turning over to Ron. They both left. Ginny had entered the Hospital Wing. She could see Hermione in her bed asleep. Ginny grabbed out her truth serum just in case. Ginny kept shaking Hermione to wake up. Until an hour later she finally awoke. "Hermione!" Ginny shouted hugging Hermione. "H-I.." Hermione said loopy. "I got you some medicine!" Ginny lied. Ginny gave her the truth serum. "Hermione what caused you to collapse?" Hermione shrugged. "Hermione.. do you like Harry?" Ginny asked. "Yes. Harry and I made out yesterday." Hermione replied. Ginny, shocked left the hospital wing upset and mad.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sad Ginny**

Ginny was just told her boyfriend cheated on her. She felt more sad than angry. She started to cry in the common room while everyone else was sleeping. Ginny knew she had to talk to Harry. Ginny knocked on the boys dormitory door because it was locked, "Harry!" Harry awoke and shouted back as quiet as he could. "I need to talk to you. Hermione told me everything." Ginny replied. Harry was shocked Ginny found out and was to scared to open the door. "HARRY OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Ginny shouted getting angry. Harry still didn't open the door, he was too scared. "IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR I WILL BREAK IT DOWN!" Ginny shouted even louder. Harry decided to hide under his bed. _Bombarda,_ Ginny cast on the door making a small explosion awaking everyone up. "What the bloody hell Ginny?!" Ron shouted questioning Ginny. "HARRY IS A BITCH!" She shouted back and she left after not finding Harry in the room. "What just occurred?" Dean Thomas asked. Everyone shrugged. "Where is Harry though?" George asked. Everyone shrugged. Harry grabbed his cloth that can make him invisible from under his bed. He put it on and left the room.

 **Hospital Wing Again**

Harry had taken off his cloth once he got to the hospital wing. "What the hell Hermione?!" He shouted going over to Hermione in her bed. "What did I do?" Hermione asked dumbfounded. "Ginny knows!" Harry said. "She gave me truth serum! I wouldn't ever tell about the kiss," Hermione replied. Harry was shocked. He never thought Ginny suspected him and Hermione. "What if Ginny tells Ron? Or everyone?" Hermione asked. "I don't know. But Hermione I should have never kissed you or told you anything." Harry replied. Harry had left the room. Hermione wiped a big tear that was streaming down her face.

 **Morning**

Ginny had awoken, "That was a weird dream." **BTW the kiss did happen but the dream part was Hermione and mad Ginny and Ginny knowing so :p** Ginny got up and saw it was time for potions, "I slept through breakfast?" She'd get dressed and went to class. Ginny thought about that dream the whole way to Potions. Ginny had sat down in her regular seat next to Malfoy. "So this potion is the love potion," The teacher kept going on about. "Didn't we already learn this?" Harry asked. "We didn't finish that lesson, Mr. Potter," The teacher replied. The teacher kept babbling on about the effects and ingredients.

 **The Evil Returns**

The class had ended and everyone was their way to their second class. BANG! Everyone had heard a loud bang and Hogwarts falling apart again. "What is going on? AH!" Mcgonnagall said before having part of Hogwarts fall on her. A fire had started in the Room Of Requirement aka the most pointless room in Hogwarts which is more of a makeout room. "Surprise Motherfuckers." Lucius Malfoy said coming out of the Room Of Requirement. "DAD?!" Draco shouted shocked. "It's me," Lucius said with an evil smirk. "Why are you doing this?" Draco asked his father coming up to him. "I want to make everyone suffer," His father replied. _Expelliuramus,_ Harry tried to cast on Lucius but it hit Draco and Draco flew back with his wand flying out of hand. "What the hell Harry?!" Ginny shouted running to Draco's side. "AVADA KEDRAVA!" Lucius shouted casting on Hermione. Harry jumps in front of Hermione saving her. Ginny just about to leave Draco to confront Harry gets hit with another half of Hogwarts. "Ginny!" Ron shouted. "What's that spell again?!" Draco getting up, _Windgardum Leviosa._ Draco cast on the half of Hogwarts on Ginny. "Move back. This is between my father and I." Lucius shocked at Draco trying to be a hero, "Bad Decision." Draco got as mad as ever, _Serpensortia._ Draco cast the spell and a snake started to chase Lucius. Lucius ran out.

 **An Hour Later..**

Everyone was outside after the traumatic events that had just occurred. "Guys.." Harry said to Ginny and Ron "I need to tell you guys something," Harry would grab Hermione's hand. "We are together." Ron and Ginny were shocked. "When did this happen?" Ron asked. "Not long ago," Hermione replied. Ginny stayed silent not very much shocked like Ron. They then split up to talk to other people. Ginny goes over to Draco. "I am so sorry Draco for calling you a bitch and thank you for helping me and everyone else." Draco blushed at the apology. "Well it is no-" Ginny grabbed Draco's face and kissed him. **ha-ha THIS WAS ALL A SECRET DRACO AND GINNY FAN FIC!** Draco didn't pull away and the kiss turned long.

 **THAT WAS THE END LOSERS. THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K ROWLING! GOODBYE 3**


End file.
